cadaverous
by rycbar
Summary: ensemble; AU — Ini adalah hari pertama Kuroko memakai seragam Seirin dan kakinya bahkan tak sampai ke gerbang sekolah.


**warning: **AU: canon divergence/AR? OOC OOC, typo(s), fic gagal sob**  
disclaimer: **knb © fujimaki tadatoshi; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini**  
catatan: **I wrote this while listening to **frau**'s new album: **happy coda**, jadi maybe ada lirik sama kosa kata baru nyelip gitu ihi. dan akhirnya bikin angst gitu lagi (kalau ini cocok angst/tragedy haha friendship homo) yaaaay. maaf cacat c: kritik cerca permintaan penghapusan diterima

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama Kuroko memakai seragam Seirin dan kakinya bahkan tak sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

Kuroko menyeberangi jalan dengan buku di tangannya, mengabaikan kelopak bunga _sakura _yang sempat jatuh ke halaman buku, menutupi kata yang ia mau baca sebelum akhirnya kelopak tersebut dirayu gravitasi untuk mengikuti angin musim semi yang mengantarnya menuju aspal. Di dalam otaknya, lima kata menumpuk, mengisi ruangnya: _kemenangan, Teikou, kerja sama, Seirin_. Ia memikirkan hal itu, merangkai kata dari huruf-huruf yang muncul dari bukunya, lalu mengulangnya lagi.

Sebuah lingkaran. Lagi dan lagi. Repetitif.

Pada akhirnya, ada bunyi klakson yang merusak harmoni antara pertemuan kata _Teikou _dan _kerja sama_, sekaligus meluruskan detak jantung menjadi satu garis panjang. Suara-suara feminim membelah langit yang dihiasi _sakura _dan selarik tipis awan.

Kuroko tak menghabiskan napas terakhirnya untuk tersenyum. Matanya lebar dan tak ada air mata, tapi ceruknya diisi oleh rasa sesal dan kesal. Sementara buku yang tadi ia baca sekarang sudah terlempar beberapa meter menjauhi tubuh Kuroko. Isinya bukanlah mengenai bola basket.

* * *

_HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH, SEORANG SISWA TEWAS DITABRAK MOBIL_

* * *

Aida menyesap tehnya. Rasa kamomil. Baru dijerang beberapa menit lalu, makanya tiap kali ia mengangkat cangkirnya sehingga tehnya mengalir menuruni mulut dan tenggorokannya, lidahnya akan mengecap bara. Aida toh mengabaikan lidahnya yang terbakar diinjak panas. Matanya fokus pada satu hal: kalimat yang menggambarkan bahwa junior yang tewas di depan sekolah merupakan salah satu anggota tim bola basket Teikou.

Memang salah kalau mengatakan Tuhan itu kejam sudah mengambil salah satu permata yang dapat menambah keindahan tim yang ia latih. Ia anak Teikou, kemungkinan besar salah satu anak Generasi Keajaiban. Apa salah jika berharap Tuhan mau memompa jantung anak itu agar bisa hidup dan menarik napas lagi untuk mendaftar menjadi anggota timnya?

Aida meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Uap masih membumbung ke atas sebelum pudar ditarik atmosfer ketika ia mengambil berkas-berkas berisi formulir anggota baru dan formasi tim-tim lawan dan menaruhnya di atas koran. Ia segera memilah-milah hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk latihan per individu sekaligus latihan untuk seluruh tim, nutrisi yang diperlukan, jadwal latihan, dan sebagainya. Ia seharusnya menyelesaikan semua ini pada jam sebelas malam atau ayahnya akan membanting pintunya, berkomentar lagi soal hubungan wajah dan waktu tidur.

Tak ada gunanya berharap pada orang mati. Masih ada orang hidup yang perlu ia urus.

* * *

Momoi seperti hujan yang turun di langit musim semi yang cerah.

Ia berada di supermarket, sedang memilih lemon untuk dimasukkan ke keranjang belanjaan saat ponselnya berdering. Ketika ia membuka ponsel, ia melihat nama Dai-_chan_. Awalnya, matanya mengilap di bawah lampu yang mempresentasikan deretan buah-buahan dan sayuran karena mungkin, mungkin saja Dai-_chan _sadar bahwa latihan bola basket itu penting, makanya ia akan datang latihan dan mengalahkan Imayoshi-_senpai _dengan mutlak. Ia selalu menunggu panggilan itu datang.

Ia pun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Pada detik itu, kemenangan Teikou sama sekali tak berlaku dalam realitas, yang dipanggul oleh takdir, menuju ujung semesta di atas pelataran waktu.

"Apa kaubilang?" tanya Momoi. Suaranya bergetar. Samar-samar masih terdengar alunan lagu _pop_, meletakkan rasa ceria di sudut hati pengunjung minimarket. Momoi sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan itu. "Tetsu-_kun_… mati? Kau bercanda, kan, Dai-_chan_?"

Momoi disambut oleh keheningan dan—oh. Oh. Begitu rupanya.

Ia sadar akan kelemahannya: Momoi tak dapat memprediksi permainan kecil dewa, menangkup arwah Tetsu-_kun_ dari seragam barunya; ada karat di sisi jiwa remajanya; kedua mata langit favoritnya telah meredup di tengah torehan merah jambu.

Ia menutup ponselnya dan menangis. Air mata mengalir turun dari pipinya, jatuh ke kulit lemon. Tak ada yang datang menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon belaka. Kau tahu, _April's Fool_? Tapi yang ada hanyalah orang berlalu lalang melewati punggung Momoi, memandangnya dengan wajah heran, sebelum pergi menjauh dari Momoi.

Ini adalah salahnya. Memang seharusnya ia menampar semua wajah-wajah tampan anggota tim kecilnya itu ketika ia telah melihat asa menyeret dirinya pergi dari iris Tetsu_-kun_. Ia adalah manajer yang tidak sensitif; gadis yang buta akan masalah yang dihadapi oleh belahan jiwa.

Romansa mengambang dalam ketiadaan.

* * *

Murasakibara berdiri di samping batu nisan Kuro_-chin_ sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya. Ia masih berada di sana, memakan cemilan, menimbulkan suara kunyahan yang mengisi spasi antara sesenggukan ibu. Mendengarkan setiap silabel dari kalimat perpisahan yang diberikan perempuan paruh baya di sebelahnya sampai tangannya mengeruk remah-remah dalam bungkusan cemilannya.

Ia menuangkan seluruh sisa-sisa cemilannya ke atas telapak tangannya yang besar, lalu membuang bungkusannya ke makam di samping makam Kuro-_chin_ dengan santai.

Ia mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang pemakaman. Langkah-langkahnya kecil. Terlihat bodoh karena postur tubuhnya yang menjulang, melebihi tinggi pohon yang baru ditanam beberapa bulan lalu, beberapa meter dari tempat Murasakibara berdiri. Tangannya bergoyang dengan malas, menjatuhkan remah-remah di setapak jalan yang ia ambil sebagai penuntun ke pagar. Remah-remahnya menyelusup ke lubang jalan, digoreng lagi di bawah sinar mentari.

Setelah ia sampai di gerbang, ia membersihkan kedua tangannya dari sisa remah-remah, lalu membalikkan punggung, memandang makam Kuro-_chin_.

Mungkin hantu Kuro-_chin _akan bangkit, menemukan remah-remah cemilan yang ia tabur di jalan, terlihat karena sinar mentari yang terik, lalu berjalan mengikutinya sampai ke gerbang pemakaman. Lepas dari embel-embel kematian. Merasuki orang dan bermain basket. Arwah di tengah keriuhan manusia.

Murasakibara singgah di minimarket terdekat, membeli cemilan baru untuk makan di rumah. Di sofanya, bungkusan-bungkusan cemilan tersebar di karpet. Di tengahnya ada buku _Hansel & Gretel_.

Murasakibara _bosan _membacanya.

* * *

Kise berjalan ke arah Seirin. Sedotan terjepit di antara deretan giginya yang sempurna. Ia membuang kotak jus pisangnya dengan gaya _lay-up shoot _ke tempat sampah yang ada di pinggir jalan. Beberapa gadis memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum lebar yang terlalu lentur. Meski begitu, senyumnya berhasil membuat jantung gadis-gadis itu berdetak kencang.

Kise memandang gedung Seirin, melihat siswa-siswi berlalu lalang melewatinya. Menyeberangi jalan dan bercakap-cakap dengan mudahnya.

Oh, mungkin efek kecelakaan di depan sekolah tak sedramatis yang ia kira sebelumnya. Dunia hiburan memang suka berlebihan, menerapkan hiperbola dalam setiap kalimat. Kise ingin muntah.

Kise membalikkan badannya. Kedua kakinya berada di perbatasan trotoar dan jalan raya. Ia menarik napas dan berjalan menyeberangi _zebra cross_, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan fakta bahwa ia melangkahi mayat Kuroko_cchi_, menaruh jejak di atas kubangan darah, menginjak seantero jiwa Kuroko_cchi_.

Rambut pirangnya disibak angin, menggelitiki keningnya. Kise mengerucutkan mulutnya, mengumpat dewa yang selalu mengingatkannya bahwa paru-parunya kerap mendambakan oksigen sementara jantung Kuroko_cchi _telah melangkah melewati waktu. Bahwa Kise masih menjadi pengembara dan Kuroko_cchi_ menjadi narasumber yang diwawancarai malaikat.

Kise melangkah pergi ke stasiun dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam kantung celana. Diam sebentar di depan peta stasiun, menghafal rute jalan dari Kaijou ke Seirin dan menganggapnya sebagai salah satu jalur nadi di dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

Midorima duduk di kursi, memangku jam pasir, benda keberuntungannya hari ini. Di sampingnya ada Takao. Kedua tangan menangkup dagu. Matanya menyiratkan rasa bosan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Takao. Ia meniupkan udara ke atas sehingga rambutnya melayang sebentar ke atas.

"Aku menunggu resepsionis mengantarkan pesananku," jawab Midorima, mendorong bingkai kacamatanya ke batang hidung. "Seharusnya ia sudah memberikanku sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau memilih tempat yang membosankan untuk menghibur dirimu, Shin-_chan_," kata Takao. "Aku tahu kau mau jadi dokter dengan otot kekar, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus menghabiskan waktumu di sini."

Midorima menggertakkan gigi. "Aku _akan _jadi dokter. Itu alasannya."

"Terserahlah," kata Takao, meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Lalu, apa yang kau mau ambil dari resepsionis itu?"

"Penyebab kematian Kuroko," jawab Midorima. Tak terdengar keraguan di setiap nada. Takao memandangnya lama karena itu. Meski Midorima adalah siswa terpintar di kelas, mungkin di angkatannya, Midorima bukanlah pria paling peka.

Takao menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulut. Tak sampai lima menit sebelum mulutnya dibuka lagi oleh pemiliknya, saat Midorima menerima map cokelat dari sang resepsionis, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Tangan Midorima yang dibalut membuka map tersebut, menarik _file _keluar dari wadah rapuh itu, lalu membacanya dengan saksama.

Takao menjulurkan lehernya, mengintip melalui bahu Midorima, lalu menyerah. Terlalu banyak istilah asing bermuara di lokalitas otaknya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Shin-_chan_," kata Takao, memijat pelipis dengan jari-jarinya. "Apa kau tak punya jiwa, mengeksaminasi penyebab kematian mantan rekan timmu?" Takao pun diam, meski keheningan yang ia buat terlihat seperti dusta. "Oh, ya, kau memang tak punya jiwa."

Takao mengangkat tasnya dan melewati pintu rumah sakit dengan untaian gerutu. Midorima mengambil _file _lain yang ia telah pinjam dari pihak kepolisian, memandang foto Kuroko mati di atas kubangan darah, dan mencocokkannya dengan arsip rumah sakit.

* * *

Aomine melesap di tengah lapangan, berputar dan melakukan manuver absurd meski ia tak mempunyai lawan saat ini. Melompat tinggi, lalu melayangkan bola ke dalam _hoop_. Suara debum bola mengisi suasana sepi di pagi hari. Semacam gesekan senar biola yang melengking—artistik di telinga pecintanya.

Ia bermain lebih lama, menikmati cara telapak tangannya bertemu dengan permukaan bola, merasakan pasir menempel dan berbaur dengan keringat yang meranjak naik dari lapisan dalam kulit. Waktu bergulir seiring bola memantul kembali ke arahnya, menemukan pulang.

Aomine mengambil istirahat sejenak. Ia duduk di atas kursi sambil meregangkan kedua kakinya. Ia mengambil sebotol air minum dari sisi samping tasnya, meletakkannya di sebelah paha kanan, lalu mengekspos wajah pada matahari pagi.

Terselip siluet dua anak lelaki bermain sepak bola di sebelah lapangan basket. Anak berambut cepak menjadi _striker, _sementara anak dengan kepala plontos menjadi kiper. Terkadang, bola masuk ke dalam gawang, menggores kulit jaring dengan kekuatan. Terkadang, bola dihadang dengan kedua tangan atau dengan kepalanya. Di sela-sela pertarungan sengit yang hanya dirasakan kedua anak itu, tawa lepas dari celah bibir mereka yang mengilap oleh ludah dan keringat.

Aomine memandang mereka lekat-lekat, lalu menoleh ke ruang kosong di samping mereka. Entah mengapa membangun imaji bahwa lapangan sepak bola itu diubah menjadi gimnasium Teikou; matahari tenggelam bertemu Poseidon; gawang menyusut, lalu bertambah tinggi; ia mencetak skor tiga puluh tiga poin sementara Tetsu tak berhasil mencetak skor.

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya, setengah berharap ada sosok Tetsu berdiri memandang kedua anak itu dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan di belakang punggung. Aomine selalu percaya mengenai hantu dan dihantui. Aomine tak begitu bermasalah kalau Tetsu datang mencekiknya. Toh ia sudah terlalu sering bosan dengan bola basket. Ia tahu ia akan menantikan saat di mana ia akan bertarung dengan budak-budak Tuhan.

Aomine menumpahkan semua air yang ada di dalam botol plastik ke kepalanya, mendinginkan semua pikiran tolol yang bangkit dari suasana melankolis yang merambat terlalu lama. Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap lama lapangan yang dipanggang oleh mentari dengan tangan di bawah dagu. Hampa.

Dua-tiga menit kemudian, Aomine menguap lebar, lalu menghela napas. Ia menambah dosis karbondioksida yang siap dihirup pohon dan semak-semak di depan lapangan. Ia menggali kantung jins bagian belakang, mengambil dompet, lalu membukanya untuk menghitung uang.

Aomine butuh dua pasang sepatu baru.

* * *

Akashi duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menarik buku kontak dari deretan buku yang berjejer dengan rapi di samping tempat pensil. Ia membuka sampulnya, lalu mencari nama Tetsuya. Sebelumnya ia telah menghapus alamat email Tetsuya dua menit setelah membaca email dari Daiki dan mengkonfirmasi kebenaran dari pihak rumah sakit.

Ia memandang deretan kontak yang telah ia kumpul sejak kelas tiga SD, menafsir setiap nama, mengingat rupa wajah pemilik nama tersebut, lalu menghapus beberapa nomor dan nama, mengingat bahwa mereka tak punya lagi guna untuk dirinya sekarang ini.

Akashi melakukan ini berulang kali. Menghapus nama dan wajah dari kertas dan dari memori sampai ia hinggap di deretan _K_.

Ia menemukan nama Tetsuya dengan mudah dan membayangi barisnya dengan jarinya. Mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang hanya Akashi dapat mengerti—tak perlu diberitahu pada orang lain. Bisikan-bisikan yang hanya dapat masuk ke dalam telinga Akashi.

Ia mengambil penghapus, meletakkan ujungnya di atas nama Tetsuya, dan menggerakkan tangannya.

Ia mengingat segala hal mengenai Tetsuya, terutama lekuk wajahnya, sebelum dan sesudah asa melarat menghadapi takdir. Ia berpikir ia tahu mengenai mengapa Tetsuya pergi menjauh dari mereka, tapi tak begitu juga. Karena terkadang, di tengah hal-hal yang telah disortir, Akashi masih harus berurusan dengan omong kosong bernama benang kusut dan kejutan. Seperti saat ini, ketika Kuroko dideklarasikan telah meninggalkan dunia fana.

Nama Tetsuya telah terhapus dari kertas. Akashi segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Kursinya berputar sejenak sebelum berhenti dalam momentum yang begitu lama.

Semesta Akashi bertambah pepat.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, sengkarut makna hidup terpampang di layar skor. Seirin berdiri di gigir, memandang _hoop_ dan berusaha keras tidak menggambar pusar laut dari ujung jaring. Kehilangan arah di tengah terangnya cahaya lampu stadion sungguh menakutkan. Bayangan yang menjadi tumpuan ke arah kemenangan telah sirna.

Seirin, seperti biasa, berusaha di tengah tragedi.


End file.
